


Goodbye

by Iamama23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamama23/pseuds/Iamama23
Summary: This is how I believe Fenris would react after he receives Varric's letter.





	

He came to me one night. I'm not sure if it really happened, or if it was a dream. I'm no mage. I don't walk in the Fade. In fact, I prefer to stay away from all that mage crap. It's hard to do when your city is crawling with the despicable creatures. And yes, I do mean creatures. I've had no good luck with mages, especially the ones from Tevinter. Just thinking of them sets my brands glowing.  
Breathe. Think of Hawke. These days it's his face that calms me down. His chocolate brown eyes. His soft, raven colored hair; with the front part that's just long enough to fall into his eyes. The strong jawline that he hides behind a patch of beard. His sweet mouth that curves up a little on the left side. Even when he's yelling at me, it's like he is still smirking. Groaning, I have to readjust myself. His beautiful face may calm me down, but it works me up as well.  
My dream comes back to me. It felt different than any other dream. It was as though he was saying goodbye. Which makes no sense. He's not a mage either, although he fought for the mages while his sister lived in the Circle. Until THAT mage destroyed everything. But I don't want to think about HIM, the abomination. I only want to focus on my beloved.  
I remember the day I met him. I had needed something, and I couldn't get it myself. Enter the majestic Hawke, who always hated when I called him that. Maybe if his first name wasn't Augustus, which literally means majestic, I wouldn't have given him the nickname. Seriously, I call him that because he holds himself so regally, even before he learned he was of noble blood.  
The day or rather night he came into my life, he never even flinched when I ripped the slaver's heart right from his chest. He didn't bat an eye when I revealed that I was an escaped slave being hunted. And when I berated poor Bethany for being a mage, well he never hesitated to defend her. It was his unwavering loyalty for his family that I fell in love with.  
I could list the many different reasons that I can't live without him. A phrase I never thought I would utter. Except now, I fear that I will have to do so. The dream was so vivid, as though he was standing in front of me. The touch of his hand on mine felt so real. I would swear to the Maker, if I was a religious man, that it was him. And the words he spoke to me, they're the last words my ears will ever hear from his lips.  
And now I hold this letter in my hand. And it will confirm what I already know to be true. That my love is gone. Why else would Varric send me something mere days after I dreamt of my lost love? I don't believe in coincidences. I just need to face my fear and open this damn letter. Maybe it is nothing more than an invitation for me to join him and Hawke at Skyhold. Except wouldn't Hawke be writing to invite me himself? There is no other reason than for Varric to be writing to tell me that Hawke is gone forever.  
I can't do this. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I put the letter down and crawl into my bed. If I close my eyes and fall asleep, maybe my beloved will be waiting for me.


End file.
